The Ishtars
by Trustshipper
Summary: 1st chapter: G the rest: PG13. Rishid's, Isis' and Malik's pasts. Learn about who they were.


The Ishtars  
Trustshipper: Well, You guys have the most messed up family, so I guess  
that's the one I'll write about.  
Malik: Since when is that fair?  
Trustshipper: Since I said it was! *growls*  
Malik: Eep! *hides behind Isis*  
Isis: Eeep! *hides behind Rishid*  
Rishid: *looks around for someone to hide behind*  
Trustshipper: On with the fic!  
Disclaimer: I-I… don't own… any of them! Waaaahhh!!!!!  
Prologue  
For years my family has had to guard and ancient pharaoh's tomb.  
For five millennia and countless moons we waited patiently underground for  
his return. Well, no more! This tradition will end with me, Malik! And I  
shall see to it that this pharaoh never walks this planet again! The  
pharaoh will be sorry that he ever crossed paths with the Ishtars! Well, I  
suppose that I should start from the beginning. So that I won't come off as  
the "bad guy" here. Now you can see just what the pharaoh has done to us!  
Before myself, before my sister, heck even before Rishid! Well, this is the  
story of the cursed family called… the Ishtars.  
***  
It all started a long while ago… 5,000 years to be precise, in  
Egypt. The hot sands were cool as night fell, and two lone figures strode  
out into the night. They headed for a small opening that lead to the  
pharaoh's tomb, underground. Ishtar, Khomet Ishtar, was the first to enter.  
Not long after was Neterkity Ishtar. "Khomet, I do not like this place."  
Neterkity whispered to her husband. "Hush. We are to stay and guard the  
pharaoh's tomb. As will the rest of our family. Until his return." They  
quickly built tunnels that lead all along the underground. And this is how  
the family started. And how, in my opinion, it ended. Now, let's take a  
look at when my mother found Rishid and then, we'll just go from there…  
***  
A young woman walked through the streets of Egypt. She had a hood  
pulled up over her head and shadows covered her face. It was night, a clear  
one, with the moon full and bright in the sky. Normally women didn't travel  
by night. No one did here. It just wasn't safe. Yet, this woman showed no  
sign fear and kept on walking. Straight over past a well. Suddenly, just as  
she turned to head back, a small cry made its way to her ears. Turning  
around, she saw a small baby crying in a shadowed area by the well. It was  
obvious that he had been abandoned. Picking him up, and gently cradling him  
in her arms, she began to make her way back to her home. The underground  
home that she now knew. She was an Ishtar.  
***  
"No! Absolutely not!" A heavy fist came down hard on the table and a  
voice screamed in rage. "But Ishtal, I could not-"  
"You should have left it there! He is not of our clan, Amphora, and you  
know that we can't accept outsiders!"  
"Why? We have no children of our own! This baby will be just as good as a  
biological one!"  
"But he is not an Ishtar!"  
"Neither was I!"  
"That's different, you are my-"  
"It is not different Ishtal! He is an outsider, yes, but he is also young!  
We can raise him as our own and teach him the ways of an Ishtar!" Ishtal  
sighed. He knew there was no way he was going to win this fight. "Alright,  
the boy can stay." He said.  
"Thank you Ishtal!" Amphora said, looking relieved. She walked into the  
room where the baby was. "What shall I call you, little one? You must have  
a name. How about… Amun? No, no… that's not right… I know! Rishid shall be  
your name!" She picked up the small bundle and looked at the boy. Her green  
eyes glittered as she stared at him in a daze. Amphora's dark hair was  
tucked behind her ears, so as not to wake the sleeping baby. She gently  
laid him back down. "Who would ever abandon such a sweet little child?" She  
asked to no one in particular. Finally, she left the room, closing the door  
behind her.  
***  
Trustshipper: Well, that didn't take too long. Next up: Rishid grows and  
Isis enters the picture!  
Rishid: *crying anime style* Mother!  
Isis, Y.Isis, Malik and Marik: -________-U  
Trustshipper: Ahem *points to purple button* *cough R&R cough* (please…) 


End file.
